


车子、裤子、扣子

by Absintheeee



Category: allby–Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absintheeee/pseuds/Absintheeee





	车子、裤子、扣子

我又看到他了。  
这是我第三次在这趟末班地铁上看到他。  
他穿着一件黑色的衬衫，宽大的外套衬得他的身子薄薄一片。一条竖条纹阔腿裤遮住了他双腿的曲线，但仍能看出那布料掩盖下的屁股浑圆而又挺翘。随着列车的晃动，他的身子也跟着趔趍了一下，一截细瘦的脚腕从荡悠着的裤脚里露出来，嗯，很适合被人握住。  
末班车像白天那样拥挤，人们或是低头看手机，或是阖着眼补眠，所以，没人看到我上前揽住他的腰，像一对好友那样拥着他向车厢最末端走去。  
“你是谁？”他惊恐地问，正要转头看我，我用手抵住他的头，将他压在车厢壁上。  
“嘘——”我安抚般地朝他耳朵吹了口气，感受到他的身体一阵瑟缩，“别回头，也别出声，除非，你想让别人看到你的样子。”  
“什么样子？”他不甘心地挣扎。  
于是我将他压得更紧：“当然是，我干你的样子。”  
我听到他倒吸了一口气，压低了声音说：“你说什么？放开我，你个混蛋。你信不信我叫人？”  
“叫吧，宝贝，我不介意被别人看，你呢？  
“你他妈——唔，把你的脏手拿开！”他好像很生气呢。  
我却一点也不生气，毕竟他的命根子现在在我手里。  
“要我拿开？可是宝贝，你这根东西好像不这么想啊，不然，它怎么会这么硬呢。”  
他像克制什么一般地低下头，他的脖子和耳根都暴露在我面前，泛着淡淡的粉色，我禁不住舔舐那光洁的肌肤，衔住那圆圆的耳垂，“宝贝，你真可爱。”  
“可爱你妈……啊……你别、别弄了。”  
我一边加快手里套弄他性器的速度，一边用舌头舔弄着他的耳朵，舌尖模仿着交媾的动作在耳道里进进出出。  
衬衣一角磨蹭着我的手腕，我顺着他的腰、腹，一路蜿蜒向上摸到他的胸口，两颗肉粒因为暴露在空气中而站立起来，我将手掌覆盖在上面，肉粒在掌心里摩擦。  
他颤抖起来，声音细细地支吾：“嗯……干什么……你别碰……”  
“不行啊，宝贝，你的乳头都鼓起来了，我怎么舍得放手呢？”我轻笑了两声，手指扯着他的乳尖，向外拉扯着再惩罚性地放开，小巧的乳头又弹了回去。  
突然，身前的人身体一阵僵硬，我感到手里一片濡湿，小东西射了呢。  
不出意外地，我听到他急促的喘息，“放、放开，你够了吧。”  
真是单纯的小家伙呢。  
我向前挺身，早就涨得发痛的性器在他的臀缝处顶弄，真没想到，我居然能这么有耐心，先让他射出来再干他。  
“宝贝，你舒服了，可我还没有呢。”说着，我的手从前端移到了后面，我要狠狠地揉捏他的小屁股，把那像两坨裹了糖霜的面团一样的软肉玩弄得变形，再把手指伸进他的穴口里，那张小嘴早就湿漉漉地等着人喂肉棒给它吧。  
然而，我却摸到了一排圆溜溜的、金属质感的东西。  
是扣子。  
他的耳尖由粉转红，全身都轻微地颤抖着，好像秘密被发现了一样。  
我突然心生一阵没来由的恼怒：“好啊，小骚货，还不让我碰你，自己却穿着一条后面带扣子的裤子。我看你就是来这车上找人扒你的裤子，找挨操的吧，嗯？”  
“呜呜……不是……”他羞得闭上了眼睛，眼角挤出几滴泪珠儿，我却更想欺负他，想要他流出更多眼泪。  
我揪住包裹在他屁股上的布料，一把拽开上面的扣子，其中一颗掉落在地上，发出“叮当”一声，又咕噜噜地滚到了对面的座椅下面。  
“不是？我看就是，你他妈就是个骚货，都湿成这样了还装什么贞洁烈妇！”我伸出手指捅进去，那张小嘴黏糊糊地吸住我的手指不放，不停收缩着的穴肉又湿又滑，“操！你这里可真会吸，一定被不少人干过吧，是不是今天没人干你受不了了，穿着这样的裤子来勾引男人啊。”  
他紧闭着眼睛，手指紧紧地扣住车壁：“嗯啊……是……”  
“是什么？”我在他的穴道里摸索着，探到一处微微肿胀的腺体，按压下去，果然，他难以自制地尖叫出声，又飞快地伸出手捂住了嘴巴。  
“是什么？快说。”我看到他用力咬住自己的下唇，丰厚的嘴唇已带有血色，可压不住的呻吟声还是从他的喉咙里一丝丝地溢出来。  
此刻，我一只手掐着他的腰眼，一只手毫不留情地插着他的小穴，他像是被抽取了筋骨，弱柳一般地折在我怀里，仿佛下一秒就会被快感的浪潮击倒。  
终于，他绷不住了，嫣红的嘴唇微微开启，拉出一丝银涎，口中吐出不成文的字节：“是……啊……我是……骚货……”  
“那骚货想要什么？嗯？”我抽出手指，注视着他迷茫又透着饥渴的样子，如同一只等待献祭的羔羊。  
“骚货想要肉棒……呜……下面好难受，骚货要你操进来……干我……”  
如他所愿。  
我握住茎身撸动了两下，在上面涂了点他的淫水，就把早已肿大的龟头往他身下的小洞里插了进去。  
“啊……进来了……好棒、啊嗯……快干我……”他上面的嘴里发出餍足的淫叫，下面的小嘴也一张一吸地勾引着我的东西，我险些射了出来。  
“别发骚，”我“啪”地一下拍在他的屁股上，“难道你想让别人都看到你这副撅着屁股求操的样子？”  
“嗯唔……不、不骚……可是人家想要你操我……啊、再深一点……”这家伙竟自己往后挺着屁股，想要把我的东西含得更深一些。  
“妈的，你果然是来找男人操你的，他妈的这下面这么会吃鸡巴，流的水比女的都多。”我伸手在他早就被干得泥泞一片的穴口摸了一把，把沾了肠液的手指捅进他的嘴里。  
他一点不知羞，舌头勾弄手指舔得来劲，一边舔一边含糊地叫：“流水多……才好操、啊……不是吗……快点……”  
本来以为操了个清纯的，谁想到是个贱货，我加快了操干的速度，每一下都顶到他最里边，他的大腿都被刺激得痉挛不止。  
“被强奸还这么爽，吃过男人的鸡巴就忍不住了是不是？”  
他迷迷糊糊地说着不是不是，屁股却不由自主地紧贴着我的下身。  
“真他妈爽，”我看着他流畅的脖颈线条，和微凸的喉结，禁不住在上面咬了一口，“你是不是每天都穿着这样的裤子，撅着小屁股等着男人发现你，把你压在这里，撕掉你裤子后面的扣子，然后你好吃大肉棒，对不对？”  
他晃了晃头：“不……嗯……今天是第一次穿……”  
“第一次？看你这骚样可不像啊。”  
“啊哈……真的、真的第一次穿，就被你……嗯唔……”  
“被我什么？”我压紧了他柔软的身子，在他耳边逼问。  
“被你操……呜……好爽……你的鸡巴好大、好粗……嗯哈……插得我好舒服……”  
我顶弄得越来越用力，只想把这个满嘴浪话的贱货操到说不出话，把精液都灌进他的肚子里。他也被我干得越来越受不住，只会喘息着哼唧“好棒”、“要到了”，不一会儿，他前面的那根就吐出了第二波精液。  
随着射精，下面那张紧致的小穴也跟着收缩，夹射了我的鸡巴，精液射进他被操透的小嘴。  
他妈的，这还是我第一次被夹射。  
我把肉棒从里面拔出来，精液随着我的动作被带出穴口，惹得他发出轻轻的哼叫。他身上这条露着大半屁股的裤子早就被我扯坏，余下的一块布料就那样挂在上面，根本盖不住圆翘的臀肉，被干得红肿的小嘴还在臀缝中翕缩着。我把他的裤子堪堪穿好，再拽下他的外套遮住裤子，将他半托半抱地放到了座椅上。他那双圆眼睛里还噙着泪花，脖子上留着我啃噬的痕迹，皮肤上大片的红色还未褪去，靠在椅背上，像一个被玩坏的洋娃娃。  
但我知道，这都是他自找的，看起来是可爱、清纯的洋娃娃，实际上是穿着Assless裤子、勾引男人上他的小贱货。  
还好我就喜欢这种看着清清白白骨子里却骚得不行的。  
车马上就要到站了，我从座位下面捡起那个先前被扯掉的扣子，在他眼前晃了两晃，看着他稍稍回过神来，我凑到他耳边说：“这个，我留着了。”我把扣子放进口袋里。  
“明天，这个时候，这班车，穿着这条裤子，在这里等我。”  
他没有回答。  
不过我知道，他会来的。  
因为他是骚货。

第二天，我像往常一样进站、等车，随着人群往末尾的车厢走着。突然，有人撞了我一下，我一抬头，看见那个熟悉的身影正在我前面走着，还是那件外套，盖着竖条纹的裤腿晃晃荡荡。  
我把手插进口袋里，正要赶上他，手指却触到一丝冰凉。  
是一粒一模一样的扣子。


End file.
